vanity's kiss
by aussiechick00
Summary: Hana Sasaki, aged 15, is a thief and an assassin. she is under training by Mala, who is annoyed by her vain and conceited behaviour, along with Ace. but when she goes on a mission and never comes back, things get a bit more difficult...
1. the vain bumblebee

Ace smacked Hana across the face, sending her flying into the nearby fountain. There was an enormous splash as the girl hit the clear blue waters. She pushed herself up slowly, rubbing her forehead. She moaned softly and looked down at the crystalline fountain. She saw her face in the water and blinked her eyes. then she narrowed her eyes fully and clenched her teeth. She screamed shrill. Ace grimaced, covering his ears.

"you smudged my eyeliner," Hana growled darkly, "you bastard!" she screeched. Her guns appeared on her belt and she grabbed hold of them, aiming them sharply. Ace cleaned out his ear absently as he looked at Hana with a casual gaze.

"god, could you be any vainer? Or dramatic?" he muttered. Hana glared.

"I dare you to say that again!" she barked loudly. "oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no," she repeated over again, putting away her guns and fiddling around in her pockets to find her makeup case. Ace wandered over and held out a hand. Hana glanced from him to his hand and cautiously grabbed it. Ace smiled and began to pull her up. suddenly there was a flash of water and sky and almost immediately Hana landed on her butt in the middle of the dirt. She blinked her eyes, registering what had just happened. When she did she scowled and groaned loudly, curling into a ball. A flash of red appeared and a blonde, long haired woman landed in front of Hana. She gave Hana a disappointed look. Hana looked at her and rubbed the back of her neck, laughing awkwardly.

"hi Mala," she mumbled.

"Hanabachi, with that kind of vanity you'll never progress as the supposed "greatest underaged female assassin in the world"" she commented, "sometimes I wonder if you care more about your new hair dye more than your training," she added. Hana giggled, twiddling her purple bang around her index finger.

"lovely isn't it, I knew purple looked fantastic with my clothes, so why not my hair colour," she explained. she saw Mala's irritated face. Hana rolled her eyes and dropped her arm.

"oh come on Mala, I'm allowed to be physically self aware aren't i?" she asked. Ace scoffed. Hana looked up at his handsome face and glared sharply.

"honestly, Bumblebee, physically self aware is completely different from vanity," Ace said, glancing down at her.

"how so?" Hana demanded, leaping up and holding up her fist at Ace threateningly. Ace ignored it.

"well, for one thing, self awareness is not to do with screaming your lungs out and almost fainting when you break a nail," he explained casually. Hana glared at him and growled sharply.

"bastard!" she shrieked. Ace looked at her and grinned.

"plastic," he teased.

"Loser!" Hana shouted.

"Princess!" Ace retaliated. Mala rolled her eyes as the two shot daggers at each other and spat insults out like bad milk.

It was night time. The moon was high in the sky above Lucifer Manor. It was one of the biggest and richest buildings in the entire city. Hana leaped down from a nearby tree and slithered softly and stealthily around the courtyards, being as obvious as a leaf. No one, not even the security cameras, saw her slim silhouette bouncing off the walls.

"remember, Hana, it's just a thieving mission, no need to go crazy," Mala advised.

"I know, I know, no killing, no waking people up, no spying on cute boys and blabbity blabbity blah," Hana responded, irritation on her silver tongue. She felt and electric charge shoot through her. "hey, quit with the zapping for bloody hell's sake!" she snapped.

"focus, Hana," Mala seethed. Hana heaved out an annoyed sigh and slipped onto the back patio. She grabbed her pocket knife from her belt. Feeling the smooth, glass door, she cut a perfect circle in one of the glass panels. Quickly she reached in and unlatched the door lock and slipped inside.

"operation stealo is a go!" she joked.

"stop wasting the batteries on your speaker, idiot," Ace barked. Hana snorted. She pulled out her heat sensor detectors and put them on. Thousands of heat sensor beams were in this room, starting about half a centimetre in front of her.

"wow, I must be getting really good," Hana boasted.

"or maybe your just lucky," Ace mocked. Hana growled. She stepped backwards. Quickly she grabbed a small mirror and placed it carefully in front of one of the beams. The beam bounced off the mirror and hit a different beam, and the whole thing shut down. Hana smiled and lifted the mirror up, checking her hair over and facing the mirror up and down her body.

"looking good, bumblebee," she told herself. she felt another electric charge run through her.

"will you quit it?!" she quietly shouted. Mala would've glared at Hana if she could.

"can you please complete one mission without looking at yourself?" Mala barked. Hana rolled her bright green eyes as she put the mirror back into her bag.

"just let me work," she pleaded, "my way," she added, grabbing hold of a stray dollar and flipping it, grabbing it and stuffing it in her pocket. She wandered around the room casually, picking up some valuable item as she wandered about. Then she saw it. her eyes flew forward and locked onto something. It was a beautifully designed beauty mirror. The edges were decorated with golden hearts and silver swirls. She picked it up with leather gloved hands and ran her other hand along the beautiful designs.

"Hana, if your going to steal it, then steal it, no sense in hovering," Ace demanded. Hana flipped the mirror in her hand and found the face. She saw her beautiful face and was instantly mesmorised. She pushed up her hair again and again, twiddling her finger around her bangs. Then she frowned a second and gasped.

"oh no!" she cried quietly.

"what is it?" Mala asked urgently. Hana looked her face over closely.

"I think I have a spot..." she complained sulkily. "oh crap, I need to redo my mascara..." she muttered. Mala felt like wringing her neck.

"focus Hana, you can redo your makeup when you get home!" she shouted. Hana sighed.

"don't worry, I'm finished anyway," she mumbled as she began to head out. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her head and everything went blank.

Mala POV

Suddenly, Hana's microphone went off. Mala gasped.

"hana? Hana?" she cried, "are you still there? Hana?" Ace clenched his hands into calloused fists.

"damn it," he muttered, "I'm gonna go find her," he announced, heading out. Mala grabbed his arm. Ace turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"be careful, kiddo," Mala advised. "_her time is near_," she said. Ace grinned and ran out.


	2. dreams of fortune

Chapter 2

Hana POV

Hana blinked open her bright green eyes. she blinked and sat up. but she felt a searing pain in her head when she did so and held her hand to her forehead comfortingly. Slowly, she managed to pull herself into a standing position, leaning on a nearby wall. She checked herself over. Two hot legs, dynamite torso, toned arms, gorgeous head, perfect hair, she thought. Phew, all here. She realised she was in a room. It was small and dark, and there was a single bed in one corner and a dresser at the other side.

"where am i?" she asked herself. she pulled out her communicator and tried to function it, but it was completely busted.

"damn it!" she cursed. She saw movement in the other side of the room. Quickly she got into a battle stance, then held her head when it began to hurt again.

"now, now, we don't use language like that here," it was a light voice, a caring voice. Hana felt her heart in her throat when she recognised it.

"Ade?" she breathed. The tall, darkly dressed druid moved into the somewhat dark light of the room and grinned, nodding. Hana ran to him and hugged him, only to find that when she tried, the image of him vanished. She blinked, confused.

"ade? Where'd you go?" she called out. There was no response. But suddenly Hana's head felt like someone had dug a fifteen centimetre wide nail into her skull. She screamed in agony and found herself fall to her knees. She saw she was looking at someone's feet. The person was wearing geta sandals and a mint green kimono from the looks of it. she looked up and saw a tall woman standing above her. She looked American, but her wardrobe suggested otherwise.

"who are you?" Hana asked nervously, falling into the seiza position.

"I am your," but the woman disappeared.

"you are my what?" Hana cried out. This place was confusing her already and she had barely been there for ten minutes. Suddenly she heard a gruff voice called her name. Her head snapped up. it was Ace. She jumped up and ran to the door to see the concerned look on Ace's face. He looked at her and smiled.

"there you are Hana," he cooed and began to walk towards her. Hana held out her hand, but Ace disintegrated before he reached her.

"Ace! Not you too!" Hana yelled. "you bastard!" she shouted. Suddenly her head began to hurt again. It was like it was being burned in a fire this time though. She screamed as she felt her head. it felt so real, as if it really was burning. But she knew better and fell backwards.

"let me outta here!" she screamed. Almost as soon as she spoke she was surrounded by hundreds of people. They all looked somewhat familiar, but Hana had never once seen them before. she stared around at them all, breathing raggedly, her heart racing fast.

"hana!" all the people repeated over and over again. Hana held her hands over her ears, feeling tears reach her eyes.

"no! No! No! No! No!" she screamed. She looked up and saw a short boy with white eyes and a huge and dangerous looking scythe on his back. He actually resembled Sephiroth from final fantasy. Despite his scary look though, he seemed concerned. He reached a hand forward.

"Hanabachi?" he asked. Hana searched his face anxiously. She was too terrified of everything to care who he was. The kid knelt to the ground.

"your going to meet me soon," he said as if he were a fortune cookie. Hana's eyes widened. Then she was scared again.

"NO!" she screamed and thrusted her arms out to push the kid away. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Soon she heard the voices die down. she opened her eyes and saw there was no one around her anymore. She breathed in and out slowly and carefully. Then she felt light headed and found herself fall to the floor and faint.

Dream POV

"_is she okay?" Mala asked. Ace was sitting next to the knocked out Hana with his hand in hers. He was staring at her anxiously. Mala was examining Hana carefully for any damage. Her eyes fell to her torso in what seemed to be jealousy._

"_hey, since when does she have bigger boobs then I do?!" Mala shouted. Ace shot her a look._

"_sorry, female jealousy, it happens," Mala said..._

_End of dream_

Hana slowly felt herself regain consciousness.

"well that was about the weirdest dream I've ever had," she muttered. She looked down at herself. wow, they are pretty big, she thought vainly. She pulled herself up into a standing positions, the pain in her head dying away a bit more now. She began to move around and slipped cautiously out of the room. She heard footsteps coming towards her from a while off, trudging cautiously. As she turned the corner of the hall, she saw Ace standing there, with a worried look on his face. When he saw Hana he smiled big and ran over to her, embracing her in a huge hug.

"Hey there bumblebee, are you okay? I searched for hours," he cooed. Hana smiled and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad you found me," she barely breathed. Ace pulled back and hastily kissed her mouth softly. Hana blinked when he smiled down at her. She touched her lips, confused. She slipped her hand out of Ace's and shook her head, stepping backwards.

"your not Ace," she announced, "ace would not be so nice to me, he wouldn't hug me and he wouldn't kiss me!" she elaborated. Suddenly Ace smiled and there was a light chuckle, that echoed throughout the building. Then Ace seemed to dissolve completely until there was nothing left. Hana blinked and looked around the building. Suddenly she felt shaking, and the walls and doors around her began to collapse in on themselves, exploding or falling. There was a noise right above Hana, that didn't give her enough time to move and BAM!

"Ah!" Hana jolted upright in her bed. Ace and Mala were standing around her. Hana looked down to see her hand in Ace's, who quickly yanked his calloused, muscular palm away from her. Hana smiled at him. She looked at Mala. She looked disappointed, relieved, anxious and thankful all in one.

"nice to have you back Hana," she said, before hugging Hana briskly. Hana smiled at them both and asked them about the mission. They said it was alright for her to mess up this time, but she had better not let it happen again. But when she asked who attacked her, neither would say. They exchanged an understanding glance and shook their heads.

"we don't know," they would say. Though it was blatantly obvious that they knew exactly who. But Hana didn't care about that. All she could think about was that weirdo kid's words. _Your going to meet me soon_. The words buzzed around her head, trying to understand. Hana shook her head. just another weird dream.


End file.
